Fatal
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Randy's world came crashing down around him. He never though the would breathe again until she walked into his life like a breath of fresh air that he needed.


Fatal Happenings

I own no one but three OC's the rest are owned by themselves and Vince owns the WWE... This is written with the help of XtremeMNCowgirl. Please check her stories out.

Randy's world came crashing down around him. He never though the would breathe again until she walked into his life like a breath of fresh air that he needed.

Why did he have to be so good looking? Kelsey couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband appear on the screen. "Damn why did he have to look so lickable?" Kelsey shook her head and placed a hand on the baby who was kicking away. Kelsey and Randy were expecting their first baby in a matter of five months.

Kelsey watched Randy go to work in the ring and she couldn't help but smile when he morphed into "The Viper" He looked so lickable to her and she couldn't wait till he was home and with her. As soon as his match was over she walked into the kitchen and cleaned up from supper as her sister in law was over and they ate as they watched Raw. Torrance had to head out right before her brother's match as she had her flight to catch as she was a make up artist on the blue team. Kelsey heard her cell ring and smiled when she saw it was Randy.

"Hello babe." Kelsey answered

"Hello yourself baby how are you?" Randy asked as he sat down in his locker room

"Good for now. Just got done cleaning up from supper and saw your match nice babe." Kelsey told him as she locked up the house and headed up to their bedroom to get ready for bed. "When are you headed home?"

"I am on a plane at 9 am honey. I can't wait to see you and feel our son move with in you is he kicking much?" Randy asked

"He is kicking away babe. I can't wait to see you call me when you are at the airport. I love you honey." Kelsey told Randy.

"I love you too babe. I will call you sweetie. Get some sleep see ya in the morning. John wants to go and grab drinks." Randy said

"Don't drink too much babe. Tell John I said hi. Love and miss you. This bed is huge with out you in it." Kelsey told him.

"I bet babe. Talk to you in the morning. Love and miss you too." Randy said and they hung up.

Randy showered and changed clothes and headed towards the hotel and once he was finally in his room he couldn't help but smile when John started to bang on his door. Randy opened it and they were soon headed down to join a bunch of guys off the roster and they hung out and had a few drinks. Randy finally headed up after telling John and a few others that he would see them in two weeks as he wanted to spend sometime with Kelsey. Randy crawled into bed and passed out to the world. Randy woke up the next morning and started to pack and was finally en route to the airport. Randy knew he would probably be distracting Kelsey as she was at work when he called.

"Hello?" Kelsey asked

"Hey babe." Randy said

"Hey sweetie." Kelsey said

"I can't wait to see you babe. I am almost to the airport." Randy said

"I can't wait to see you either. I dropped your car off this morning and headed back home. I am not feeling the best." Kelsey said.

"What is wrong honey?" Randy asked as he was now worried.

"Just worn out honey. Nothing to get worked up about. He is kicking me up a storm and I am just plain worn out. I was going in but after talking with Teran and she checked my vitals my blood pressure is normal but she told me to go home and rest. I have patients but she said that she would take care of them all for the day." Kelsey said

"I'm sorry babe. You just rest and when I get home I will take care of you. I love you babe." Randy said "Oh I have two weeks off."

"That is wonderful babe. I will see you when you get home. I love you too." Kelsey told him and they hung up after that. Kelsey was getting ready to head upstairs when the door bell rang and she was confused to who was at their door. Kelsey walked over and looked to see who it was and she was kinda shocked to see Misty Conners Randy's personal assistant at their door.

"Misty hi what are you doing here?" Kelsey asked

"Well I came to see you. I know Randy is on his way back matter of fact he just boarded his flight and all. I need advice and what better from you." Misty said and smirked at Kelsey.

Misty had never liked Kelsey and hated her the moment Randy started to date her and it didn't help that Randy had moved on from dating her to Kelsey then when she got pregnant it didn't help matters any either. Misty always thought that Kelsey was little miss perfect and could do no wrong and she wanted her out of Randy's life so he would go back to her. Randy and Misty dated off and on for the last four years, when Randy was in a different place in his life. When he met Kelsey it all turned around and his was all about his girlfriend who turned into his wife then the mother of his child and Misty wasn't happy about it at all.

"Why don't you come in and we can have some iced tea and talk." Kelsey said as she let Misty into the house. "What is on your mind Misty."

"To be honest you. How can you be so perfect? Do you have any idea how much I hate you because of it all? Parading about as Mrs Randal Orton and soon to be mommy." Misty said with venom in her voice.

"What?" Kelsey asked

"You heard me you slut." Misty said and slapped Kelsey across the face.

"I think you need to go Misty." Kelsey said as she held her cheek.

"Not going to happen sorry Kelsey but its your time to go. Don't worry it will be very painful." Misty said and grabbed the knife that she had in her purse and stabbed Kelsey right in the chest and pulled out and stabbed her again in a different spot right before the baby. Kelsey fell to the ground gasping for air as Misty hit one of her lungs. Misty kept stabbing Kesley and kicking her and finally dragged her up the stairs and into the nursery that was nicely decorated for the arrival of the baby.

Kelsey was unconscious when Misty attacked her again she kept kicking and stabbing her over and over again making sure she killed the baby that was on the way. Misty looked at her handy work and wiped the blood off the knife and put it back in her purse and walked downstairs and looked around the house. After knocking over a few things smashing the TV and breaking the window that was right by the front door she didn't realize that she cut her arm on some of the glass. Misty closed the front door behind her then turned around and kicked it open and it was embedded into the wall and smiled at her handy work and got into her car and left not caring about Kelsey or the fact that she killed not only Kelsey but the baby as well.

Randy's flight was finally touching down in St Louis and he was more than ready to head home. After getting his bags and signing a few autographs he was headed out to his car. He smiled when there was a note on the steering wheel "I love you babe see ya at home" in Kelsey's hand writing. After stopping off at the flower shop and grabbing some fresh roses and lily of the valley and headed home. Randy parked in the drive then decided to walk around to the front door to make Kelsey answer the door but he didn't expect to see the front door kicked in. Randy called out for Kelsey but saw the trail of blood and walked up to the nursery and gasped when he saw that his wife was beaten and stabbed, he knelt and felt for a pulse he found a weak one, no kicks coming from their son.

The last thing that Randy recalled was following the ambulance that carried his wife, he was following quickly behind. Hoping they could save her life. Randy had been out on the road for nearly a month when he finally found the time in his so busy schedule that allowed him to have nearly a week home. Randy couldn't wait to spend time with his wife and soon to be born son.

Kelsey was finally pregnant after trying for nearly a year they were having a little boy. They had the nursery ready, the bedding completely done in a sports theme, his name Keyton Randal Orton, neither wanted to do an RKO in the family so they went the other way. Randy didn't want to call and tell Kelsey that he was on the way home, he wanted to surprise her, he stopped by the florist on the way home to buy her favorites which were roses and lily of the valley and was on his way home. Randy arrived at the house and decided to go through the front door so he parked in the drive when walked around to the front of their home only to see the front door kicked in. Randy could see glass everywhere, the TV broken, Randy called out Kelsey's name but she never answered. Randy saw the blood then the trail of it that led upstairs, he kept calling for Kelsey but she never answered. As he reached the baby's room he saw that it was a pure bloody mess. Tears formed as he walked over to their bedroom through the blood and called 911 who said that medic's were on the way and they were on the way as well to stay put, he walked over to Kelsey found a weak pulse, no tiny kicks coming from their son, he feared they were gone.

Randy walked down to the front porch and just sat there, he was lost, he didn't call his parents, he didn't do anything but wait for the police to show up and talk to them. Randy saw the police pull up with the medic's and they walked up. The officer could see how shaken up the man was and was worried about him, he knew the name that called, he also knew the Orton's as they lived down the street from them.

"Mr Randal Orton" Officer Reid asked

"Yes I am Randal." He said as he looked up from the front porch, with blood of his wife still on his hands.

"While the medics are getting her ready for transport can you tell me what happened?" he asked as he sat down on the porch next to Randy.

"I decided to surprise my wife with flowers, was going to ring the doorbell and make her answer. I walked around and saw that the front door had been kicked in. I saw that there was a trail of blood and followed it upstairs, I haven't been home in a month due to work as I am a professional wrestler. I followed the blood and found my wife. I don't know how long she has been like this or why, we have been so happy so excited for the birth of our son." Randy said "We just talked this morning before I boarded my flight."

"I'm sorry Randy. You can follow them to the hospital or I can drive you or you follow me so you wont get a speeding ticket." Officer Reid said "Do you want me to call Bob and Elaine or John for you?" Randy just shook his head no and stood up and followed Ryan down to the car and sat down in the front seat and just stared off into space.

Randy said that he would allow him to drive as he was unstable to drive as the tears hadn't stopped. Randy was now slumped into the hard plastic chair in the ER at the hospital, his mom was working and heard the call come in and was sitting by her son and try to comfort him. Randy was waiting for the doctor to come out and talk with him. By the time Bob arrived with Nathan and Becky, and Torrance was on her way. The doors to the ER opened and in walked his best friend John Cena who had been there for him through everything. John sat down by Randy and pulled him into a hug and held him close while he cried.

"Randal Orton" a doctor said

Randy stood up at sound of his name and watched as the doctor walked over to him. "Please tell me that Kelsey and our son are okay."

"Randy follow me and we can talk in private." The doctor said

"Just tell me are they okay please tell me that my wife and son are doing okay." Randy begged him

"I'm sorry son we tried everything to save them both, but nothing worked." The doctor said Randy just started at him and the tears started to stream down his face he couldn't believe that his wife and son were gone. John was standing behind him and touched his shoulder. Randy just turned and cried. "Elaine, when he is ready he can go and say his good byes."

"Thank you doctor. What room?" Elaine asked

"19" he said and walked away.

"I just talked to Kelsey this morning. Everything was okay with her and the baby. I come home to surprise her so we could have a wonderful relaxing week. I come home, my house broken in to and now my wife and son are gone." Randy said he also told the police this when he talked to them at the house. The officer looked into everything and knew that Randy was in the air when it all happened. Randy was in the air on the way home from California.

"Randy do you want to go in and say good bye to Kelsey and the baby?" Elaine asked softly

"I need to mom, what room?" Randy asked

"She is in 19 the nurse here will take you back. Son your dad and I are very sorry for what happened. Did you drive yourself?" Elaine asked

"No mom the officer that came to the house drove me. John will you drive me home?" Randy asked

"Sure. Elaine I can handle him from here." John said

"Okay John. Randy your dad and I will meet you at the house in a bit and we can go from there okay." Elaine said and watched at Randy nodded his head in agreement.

The nurse had to two men follow her and she pulled open the door to the room that they had worked on Kelsey in and the baby. "If you need anything let me know I am at the nurses station. Take your time." John nodded his head in agreement and saw two chairs and steered Randy towards one and he took the other. Randy brought the chair over to where Kelsey was.

"Hey babe. I don't know if I can do this. I was on my way home to you so we could enjoy just us for the week and spend the time before our little Keyton arrived. I don't know how to say good bye to someone who I love so much. I love the both of you so much, you two are so much apart of me. I love you two. You my dear go in peace and you are no longer in pain. Promise me you will always be in my heart and know that I love you and our son." Randy said and he finally stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then placed a hand on her baby after kissing his fingers he said good bye for now. "John take me home please."

John just stood up and walked over to Kelsey and kissed her forehead. He was the one who introduced the two, they had been in Boston for the week and he and Kelsey had gone to high school together and had been close friends and thought that her and Randy would be perfect together and he was right, those two were a match, dated for nearly two years before announcing their engagement, then almost six months later they had married before their families and friends, before God in the Lutheran Church in Boston where Kesley wanted to get married just two weeks before Christmas. The day Kelsey found out she was pregnant she had called John to find out what city they would be in next and she flew out to surprise Randy and that was only six months ago.

John drove the two of them home and decided that it would probably be best if Randy would stay with him and Teran while his house was being looked at and during the next few days. John drove Randy to his house and smiled when he saw that Teran as well as Mackenzie Knight who was a good friend to the Orton's and she worked with Kelsey and Teran were waiting on him and that Bob and Elaine were there as well.

"You ready to do this?" John asked

"Not really but I don't have a choice Johnny. Thanks for driving me home. I have to go in and get a dress for Kels I have to get clothes for me as I know mom will suggest that I stay with them. Even though I could stay here as it all happened in the nursery." Randy said

"Why don't you stay with Teran and I." John said "I can see Elaine making sure you are okay."

"That is my mom for ya. I will stay with you two. Mom will constantly hover over me." Randy said

Randy climbed out of John's car and walked over to where his mom was sitting on the porch along with his dad. Randy didn't know what to think but knew that they had to lay her to rest but how was he going to live his life without Kelsey and their son in it.

"Randy why don't you stay at the house tonight." Elaine said as Randy sat down by her on the porch swing.

"I'm going to stay with John and Teran for the night. I need to grab a few things and make plans. I need to tell her family. It wont help any that her parents well her dad hates me." Randy said

"Why don't you let us do that. You can come back tomorrow and pick a dress for Kelsey or I can she loved to wear her sundress that had the straps that led to a v-neck that was red. Sweetheart it will be okay. Your dad and I can plan everything. I know that both of them were the world to you." Elaine said

"There is a file in my office that had everything planned out as we had a living will together and it planned out her and mine service in case something happened to either of us." Randy said and stood up and walked into the house and into his office and pulled out the file and handed it to his mom.

Bob was on the phone with Kelsey's family and telling them what had happened and even though the police had released Kelsey's body and the baby's after they preformed a section to determine what killed the baby they were already at the funeral home. Randy walked up the stairs and knew the dress his mom was talking about. He also grabbed a the coming home outfit that was in the bag that she had packed a few weeks ago that was ready to go in case she went into labor early. Randy sat down on his bed and laid back replaying their conversation that they had that morning. Randy was just laying there when he heard someone walk in and looked over at the door and smiled when he saw his sister Torrance.

"Hey you." Torrance said as she sat down on the bed by Randy. "I'm sorry for what happened. I got here as fast as I could."

"Thanks for coming home. Did Vince flip out?" Randy asked

"Not really. I think that dad called Vince after the hospital. I was only in Kansas City bro an hour flight." Torrance told him. "Who would do this? Kels was loved by everyone."

"I don't know Torrance babe. The police are saying it's random. They had to know I was gone though. Kels never set the alarm when she was home although she set it last night as I heard the alarm being set when we were on the phone. I talked to her right before I boarded the plane home. How am I to live they were my life." Randy said as the tears started to bath his face again.

"She was happy last night, we had supper together, before I had to leave for my flight." Torrance told him as she hugged her brother. "Hey lets you out of the house and to mom and dads."

"I'm staying with John. Can you take these down to mom. I need to pack a bag. I should just stay here in case they come back. I have no reason to live Tor." Randy said

"Yes you do, Kelsey would want to you to move on and not stay sad Randal." Elaine said from the door.

Randy handed his mom the dress and the outfit for the baby and laid back down on his bed not wanting to move. It was nearly two in the morning when John and Teran were able to get Randy to their house. After they headed to bed Randy was just laying there in bed and knew what had to be done. After the funeral he had plans to rip out the carpet and put hardwood floors up the stairs and then new carpet upstairs as well. Then redo the nursery into and make it a media room upstairs.

It was finally the day of the funeral and Randy as at his house getting ready and didn't know if he could do it. Last night was the hardest as it was the visitation of Kelsey and Keyton and he just sat there staring into space when family and friends came to pay their respects. By the time he got home locked himself in the bedroom with a bottle of Jack and just drank till he passed out. Randy was up John had stayed the night and knew it would be hard on him and once the two men were up and getting ready the doorbell rang and it was Misty his personal assistant and she hugged Randy and said how sorry she was for what happened.

As the day went by it was finally time for the funerals and even after saying goodbye he didn't know if he could carry on but something kept pushing him to go on with his life, he didn't know what it was but he kept moving just going through the motions of each day. There wasn't a dry seat in the church or at the grave sites, everyone dearly loved Kelsey and the baby that was on the way. There was a small reception after the burial and it took place at Kelsey's parents house. That night Randy drove himself home and instead of heading towards his house he went to the cemetery and park and then walked up the small hill and sat down in his suit pants and dress shirt while the rain slowly started to fall.

"How am I to say good bye to someone I love so dearly? Kelsey babe you were my life. I couldn't wait to come home from each tour and see you to spend time with you and now you are gone. The night we started dating sitting on top of my hummer and just staring at the stars while talking. The day you told me you were pregnant surprising me at the hotel that was the second best night of my life. The first being when I met you, asking you to marry me, getting married in Boston. You my dear were my life and then finding out we were going to have a boy and instead of everyone saying that we needed a little RKO running around we did the opposite and named him Keyton Randal Orton." Randy said as he wiped the tears away. "I will always hold you close to my heart and our son the two of you meant and still mean everything to me. I will try my hardest to move on but we both know that wont be easy. I love you Kelsey and I always will. Keyton daddy loves you."

Randy wiped the last of the tears that he had shed from his face and headed towards his truck and finally headed home. The house was too quiet. The police had cleaned up the best they could the window had been replaced, John went out and got Randy a new TV and a few others things and with the help of Nathan and Bob they got things repaired.

The days passed and they slowly turned into weeks, then months. Randy didn't know if he could keep living. His family didn't know how to help him but just support him the best they could and knew how. Randy was at home and hadn't been out of the house in nearly two weeks he had been out once or twice to pick up a few things and most of them were a bottles of Jack Daniels it seemed to ease the pain. John was out on tour and was worried about him and knew that Teran was home and would go and check on him. Even though the two had broken up she told John that she would go and check on him as the three were still very close friends and Teran was also Kelsey's best friend and they worked in the same doctor's office. Randy had been drinking most the night and had passed out on the couch when Teran arrived at his house.

Teran rang the doorbell over and over again she was starting to worry and finally used her key to get into the house and once she walked in she saw that Randy was passed out on the couch and saw the bottles by the couch. It didn't help any that Teran was going through the same thing as she had lost one of her best friends and had taken some time off and was doing the same thing that Randy was drinking the pain away. Teran shook Randy awake.

"Hmm why did you wake me?" Randy asked

"Because I care Randy, come on lets get you in the shower and back in bed to sober up. I am worried about you." Teran told him and helped him sit up.

"Fuck off. I don't need you worrying about me at all. You don't know what I am going through no one does." Randy said

"I do understand. Kelsey was like a sister to me and my best friend don't you dare tell me I don't know. Hell I haven't been sober either Randy." Teran said

"I miss her so much." Randy said as the tears started to bathe his cheeks as he clung to Teran as she held him close both shedding tears.

"I know you do but you have to move on Randy and finally go back to work." Teran said "I miss her too. Come on upstairs I will change the sheets while you are in the shower and I will check you over."

Randy just grumbled and didn't want to get cleaned up he was happy the way he was. The two headed up and Randy pulled close and held her. Randy then kissed her on the lips one thing led to another and soon after making love in the shower she changed his sheets while he shaved. After that Randy climbed into his bed and Teran listened to his heart and lungs and then he took her back over. After making love to her for most of the night they finally laid there in each others arms sleeping peacefully. Teran and Randy were each other's company and it wasn't long and they were both sober and even though Randy was taking the next two years off to get his life back together.

The weeks passed both Randy and Teran were going through the motions of each day with each other. Both had stopped drinking and now fully sober. Randy had started on the repairs to the house and finally had all the baby items donated to a local pregnancy crisis center and any of the clothes that weren't ruined as well. The carpet upstairs had been replaced and his hardwood floor on the main level as well. Randy was finally pleased with how things had gone. Teran had also gone back to work and even though she and John had broken up she still missed him deeply, she kept her feelings hidden quite well. The relationship between Randy and Teran was growing and they were starting to fall in love with each other. Randy was slowly moving on even though Kelsey was always on his mind he was trying and he knew that he would always love her.

It was nearly 10 weeks since Randy and Teran seeing each other that she started not feeling good and went to see her doctor and come to find out she was pregnant. When Teran left the office that afternoon she headed home to grab a few things and still in her scrubs she smiled when John was in the driveway.

"Hey you why are you here?" Teran asked

"I thought I would drop by and see how you were doing. I didn't think that you were back working yet." John said "How are you?" as he hugged her.

"Yes I went back to work only doing charts and all. I even saw a few patients today. Haven't been feeling the best but I am okay. How are you?" Teran asked

"Okay I think. This tour has been long. I was wondering if you and Randy would like to have dinner tonight then if you would look at my shoulder." John said

"We can do that. I need to talk to Randy before supper and all why don't you come by his house in say about 30 minutes and I am headed there now." Teran told him

"Okay see ya in a bit." John said and kissed her on the forehead.

Teran watched John got into his car and took off, she climbed back into her SUV and headed towards Randy's completely forgetting what she had gone to her house for. Teran was soon pulling into Randy's driveway and smiled when she got out and grabbed her medical bag and shoulder bag and soon was walking into the house through the garage. Teran set her bags down on the kitchen table and smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Randy where hon where are you?" Teran asked

"In the office babe are you feeling better?" Randy asked as he walked into the kitchen and pulled Teran close then pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Not really but I did see my doctor today." Teran told Randy.

"What did Mackenzie have to say. Sorry I couldn't go with you. Hey did John stop by your house?" Randy asked

"Yes he stopped by. She checked me over and drew blood, then I had to wait for her to come back with my results." Teran said and smiled up at Randy he took her stethoscope from around her neck and laid it on the table.

"Honey what is wrong?" Randy asked as he took her hair down then started to run his fingers through her hair then pressed as kiss to her forehead.

"Randy I'm pregnant." Teran said and started to cry. Randy just held her close while she cried.

"Teran babe shh no need to cry. It's okay babe." Randy said "How many weeks are we?"

"Only 8. Randy I know this is hard on you its only been 8 months since you lost Kelsey and Keyton." Teran said

"I know how long its been. We will be okay. Kelsey is probably smiling down on us now. She wants us all to move on and she would be okay with this." Randy asked "Why don't you go up and rest. John will understand if you don't feel like supper tonight."

"How about we order in. When he gets here I need to tell him. I am going up to change." Teran said

Randy couldn't help but smile at Teran and pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed his hand on her stomach."I love you."

"I love you too. Be back down soon." Teran said and walked up to their bedroom and quickly changed clothes and wanted to be comfy and slipped her yoga pants and then found two of her tank tops and smiled when she heard the doorbell. She could hear the two talking and soon heard someone thundering up the stairs and she looked up when she saw John standing in the doorway. "Hi."

"Hey again. Randy said you wanted to talk." John said

"Have a seat and I will look at your shoulder." Teran said and smiled when she saw Randy in the doorway leaning against the door frame. John sat down and Teran started to poke around on his shoulder and moved it around. "Does that hurt at all?"

"Not really. More like tender." John said

"I think you just tweaked it. Johnny I wasn't completely honest when we talked at my house." Teran said

"What do you mean by that?" John asked

"I'm pregnant." Teran said and Randy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. John stood up and smiled at Teran.

"It's okay babe. I am not upset at all. I want you to be happy. Randy take care of them both. No matter what I will always be around. I love you both." John said then pressed a kiss to Teran's forehead then hugged Randy.

"How about we order in for supper." Randy suggested

"Sounds like a plan." John said and hugged Teran who looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Why don't you lay down Teran and one of us will wake you when supper is here." Randy said and kissed Teran and she climbed into bed and Randy flipped on the fan and turned out the lights and closed the door.

The next few weeks flew by Teran was doing great in the pregnancy and was starting to show. Randy loved how her body was changing and loved being able to feel the baby move. John had helped Randy get the nursery ready again. Randy was excited for once in his life about something and it showed. He had gone back to just doing Raw for now and the fans were happy to have him back.

Teran was now in her 23 week and they only had two weeks till they were finding out what they were having. The only they had yet to buy was the bedding. Teran was just getting home and knew that Randy had gone to the gym as he was working out more and getting ready to make a full blown return.

"Hey you. How was the gym?" Teran asked as Randy walked into the kitchen where she was looking around for things to fix for supper.

"Good. John worked me out good. I think I am close to making my return. I need to get in the shower join me?" Randy asked as he leaned in to kiss Teran.

"Sure babe lead the way." Teran said and followed Randy upstairs to their bedroom. Randy started the shower and then stripped Teran then himself and soon they were standing under the water just enjoying each other and feeling the baby move under Randy's touch. When they heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is here?" Teran asked

"John is coming over with supper and a night of movies remember. I will go and get it take your time babe. I love you." Randy said and kissed Teran on the lips then got out quickly dried off and got dressed and headed down to answer the door.

"Sorry man I was in the shower." Randy said when he opened the door to find John there with supper and the movies.

"That is okay. I just got in and cleaned up myself. Hey I forgot to ask about the audition. So how did the audition go?" John asked

"Good Vince really wants me to do 12 Rounds Reloaded and I am going to." Randy said

Teran just stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and her tank top and then walked out the bedroom and headed for the stairs and grabbed onto the railing and next things she feels like she is being shoved and what she thought was someone scratching her back while she fell. "RANDY"

Randy heard Teran yell his name and rushed to the stairs and yelled for John to call 911. Randy's worst nightmare was coming true. Randy stayed right there with her and held her as she cried. It wasn't long and the medics were rushing them towards the hospital. After being checked over in the ER they were able to stop the bleeding and waiting on her doctor to confirm what the ER doctor was thinking.

"Randy." Teran said quietly

"What is it honey?" Randy asked as he was laying on the bed next to Teran while they were waiting for her doctor to come down and talk to them and do another ultrasound since they were able to stop the bleeding.

"I always use the handrail on the stairs and take it slow. Something isn't right. I felt hands on my back. It feels like I had nails raked down my back." Teran said

"Really? Let me look at your back honey." Randy said and John had entered the room and gasped when Randy did. "Who the fuck was in our house?"

"I don't know babe. I spent the day in the office updating my charts. Came home you arrived right after I did, we took a shower together and Johnny showed up with supper the two of you were downstairs talking and I came down and here we are." Teran told him."Don't blame yourself. Look the security cameras."

Randy had installed camera that looked at the front door, back door and garage door. Randy also had John on his security as if something was to happen and they couldn't get ahold of him they could John. John knew what Randy was thinking and stepped out and called the security company and asked when the alarm was set and unset he had gotten the times and looked things over and walked back into the room.

"Okay we have the times the alarm was set. Teran hon what time did you leave for the office?" John asked

"I think around noon actually Randy and I left at the same time. We set the alarm. Randy did he was out after I was why?" Teran asked as she sat up in bed.

"They told me the alarm was set at noon, we know you two left. At 3pm it was unset and then set back a few minutes later. What time did you get home?" John asked

"I didn't get home till 4pm, I unset the alarm Randy walked in after I did, we showered then the rest we all know what happens. Randy did you come back home?" Teran asked as tears started to stream down her face fearing that the worst had happened.

"No, when we left at noon, I headed over to mom and dad's and they weren't home, Becky and Nathan were and then I went to pick up John and got home a few minutes after you did." Randy said "Who else has access to the alarm. John did you get the pin numbers that were used?"

"No I can call them back. I know you and Teran use the same number. I use the same one. Both of your parents have it but they all use the same number we do. Does Torrance, Nathan and Becky have the pin?" John asked

"No they don't Torrance has her own, and Becky and Nathan don't have one." Randy said

"Let me head to the house and look it all up I have it all on your computer is that okay?" John asked

"That is fine. Then check the house over for broken windows and things like that. I will call when we know more." Randy said "Shh babe rest" he was rubbing Teran's back and tears were streaming down his face as well.

"I will. Teran hon feel better. Call me after a bit." John said and stood up and walked over and kissed Teran on her forehead and as he was walking out her doctor was walking in.

After having a sono done they had in fact lost the baby when she fell down the stairs. Randy was upset and trying to comfort Teran who was crying into his chest. Both upset over losing the baby. It was a few minutes later when she was taken back for surgery and since she was so far along they were doing a section and Randy couldn't be back there as they were putting her completely under. Randy walked into the waiting room and his mom wrapped him up in a hug and after talking with them Bob headed to the house to help John out. After they were gone the police showed up as they had talked to John and now needed to talk to both Randy and Teran. Randy told them the same thing John did and they understood that Teran wasn't able to give a statement but would try to get it in the next few days.

It was about an two hours later when the doctor came out to talk to Randy. Elaine noticed that Randy had a look of relief on his face and when she asked he told her that he was relieved that Teran was doing okay, even though they lost a little boy he was in heaven with Kelsey, Keyton and their baby. Randy asked when he could see Teran and the doctor told him here soon they were moving her back to her room now. Elaine said that she would head home and grab a bag for them and a few changes of clothes and Teran's pillows. Randy smiled at his mom and told her thanks. Randy was pacing when a nurse called out his name. Randy smiled and walked to meet her.

"Teran is starting to wake up. She will be in a lot of pain from surgery. Just get us if you need anything." The nurse said and smiled at Randy "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Randy said as he walked into the room and sat down in the chair by Teran and before he sat down he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hi." Teran said softly

"Hey you. I'm so sorry honey." Randy said

"I know Randy, I am sorry too. I am always so careful." Teran said as tears started to flow.

"Shh I know you are babe. Mom said that she would plan, we can bury our little boy next to Kelsey and Keyton. Have you thought of a name?" Randy asked as he sat down on the bed beside Teran and held her as she cried.

"Not really Randy. I had a few but each one I liked was RKO." Teran said as she laid her head on Randy' s chest.

"I understand that babe." Randy said "What about Rylan Keith Orton heaven now has our little boy."

"It's perfect." Teran said

That night Randy just held Teran and cried. Over the next few days they had a small graveside service and then back to Randy's parents and they held a small reception. Teran had gone up to rest when the doorbell rang. Randy was confused to who was at the house and opened the door.

"Randy, I know you two are going through a hard time but we have some news on investigation reguarding Kelsey and Keyton and the baby." Ryan said

"Please come in. Let me go and get John." Randy said "Teran is resting." Randy walked into the kitchen and grabbed John as he was on the phone and told him the police were there.

The two walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Randy there is no easy way to bring this back up. We got a lead in the case a few days ago." Ryan told him

"What lead?" Randy asked

"When John brought the tape to the house we looked into everything we had. I recall when I was here when Kelsey died there was broken glass right here by the front door. I gathered it and we ran blood samples, we had a hard time matching it. Till just a few days ago." Ryan told him

"Okay what is going on Ryan?" Randy asked

"Do either of you know a Misty Conners?" Ryan asked "We matched her finger prints on a knife we found here and compared it to the prints we found on the house a few days ago when John called and said that the alarm had been unset around 3pm. With the video we had proof."

"Misty is my personal assistant." Randy said "She did this all of it?"

"She did. We asked finally having to make a deal that she would get life in prison for it all but not the death penalty. She talked she gave us the confession of what she did to Kelsey and Teran as well. She hated them both." Ryan said "I'm sorry Randy. But since she confessed there will be no trial we caught her. I am sorry it took so long."

"Did you inform Kelsey's family about Misty?" Randy asked "Please don't tell me you said about what she did to Teran?"

"No we didn't mention Teran. Randy I want to you to know that her dad still thinks you had something to do with it." Ryan said

"I know he does he will never let it go. I was in the air when it all happened. Thanks again for stopping by." Randy said as Ryan stood up and hugged one of his friends and then showed him out of the house. Randy stepped out to smoke and John walked up and checked on Teran who was sleeping soundly.

It was a few hours later when Teran was waking up and rolled and was met with a soft kiss to her forehead. "Hi."

"Hey." Randy said

"You look like hell." Teran said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That is always nice to hear. Ryan came by earlier and gave me an update on everything. They caught the person who did this and they were able to get a confession." Randy said

"Did he say who it was?" Teran asked

"You would never believe me if I said who did it." Randy said

"Who was it Randy?" Teran asked

"My personal assistant Misty. I knew she hated Kelsey but didn't know she didn't like you either. She never said anything. I guess she lost it. When Kels was killed they had found the knife in the bushes and the prints off of the alarm, the house and everything from a few days ago. She didn't know that I had camera's installed. They brought her in and she confessed. We don't have to go to court sentenced to life no parole." Randy said

"Randy she has always hated me. I introduced you and Kelsey when we had lunch one day remember? She always used to tell me that I was worthless. I never really liked her and thought nothing of her. She just used to to get into the WWE." Teran said and Randy nodded his head in agreement with that.

Teran started to cry in relief, she could get the closure she needed, Randy as well. That night they held each other close. Over the next week Randy was pulling away as was Teran, who had moved back to her condo that wasn't too far from John. She was out one day and ran into him and they started to talk again both confessing they were still deeply in love with each other and both wanted to try again.

Teran went home that night and just thought on how to tell Randy who she did love but her love for him was no where as strong as it was for the love she had for John. Teran just curled up on the couch and just laid there flipping through channels on the TV and finally fell asleep on the couch. Randy was just pulling into the drive and finally into the garage he had been out running around getting things he needed as he was leaving in two half weeks to start filming for his new movie. He missed Teran but he knew deep down that she was still in deeply in love with John. Randy wanted her happiness and John was just that he knew it. Randy would always love Teran because they had a child together even though he was gone he would always think of Teran when he though of their son.

**Yo Cena can you talk? RKO**

**_Sure what is up man? Do you want to come here or me there? JC_**

**Why don't you head here. RKO**

**_On my way. Everything okay? JC_**

**I hope. See ya in a few RKO**

John grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door and soon was pulling into Randy's driveway. John was trying to think what Randy as thinking. John knew that Randy had been through a lot over the last year and he hoped that Randy wasn't thinking about doing anything stupid. John climbed out of his car and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey man." Randy said when he opened the door up and John smiled at his best friend who is also more like a brother to him.

"Hey everything okay?" John asked

"I hope after we talk. Come in and have a seat want something to drink?" Randy asked

"Sure but nothing hard what are you drinking?" John asked

"I have nothing hard in the house Cena. I am drinking Iced Tea right now. And no its not spiked." Randy told him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Tea is fine." John said and followed Randy into the kitchen and they sat down at the island. Randy poured some tea for John then handed it to him."What is on your mind man?"

"A lot but there is one thing that involves but of us." Randy said before taking a drink.

"Oh." John stated.

"I have been doing some thinking." Randy said

"What about man?" John asked

Randy looked down and sighed "It's about you and Teran."

"Randy what about us? There is no us." John said as he looked at Randy with a confused look on his face.

"Exactly that. The two of you are an "Us". You two are meant for each other. I think that the two of you really need to try again and find your happiness." Randy said

"Are you sure man? I don't want to step on your feet. I also don't want to lose a brother." John stated

"You aren't. I will always love Teran." Randy said "I will always think of her when I think of Rylan. You two belong together simply put. Go get her back in your life tomorrow man. Still brothers."

"I would go now but waking her up is a dangerous game you and I both know that." John said "Always brothers."

"I will agree with that." Randy said as he knew never to wake up Teran as she was not a morning person at all. Hey thought Kelsey was bad when waking her, but Teran was about 10 times worse.

John and Randy hugged then walked into the living room and flipped on the TV to SportsCenter and they were talking about work. Teran was waking up a bit and didn't realize it was late. She couldn't sleep anymore and said screw it and got into her car and drove over to Randy's she needed to talk to him. After pulling into Randy's drive she didn't pay any attention to the other car there and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Randy and John were still up and talking and looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. Randy stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Teran standing on the porch. He could tell that she hadn't been sleeping in about two days her hair pulled back in messy high ponytail. "Teran honey why are you here?"

"I can't sleep. I miss him." Teran told him. Randy pulled Torrance close and held her while she cried not thinking that it might be about John.

"I miss him too babe. Come in. Someone is here that might make you happy." Randy said and led her to the couch that John was laying half sitting on.

"Come here sweetie." John said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Teran and held her close.

"You miss John Randy?" Teran asked as she dried her eyes and leaned into John and smirked at Randy.

"You are sick Teran." Randy said and sat down

"Randy I miss Rylan too. But my heart belongs to Johnny. I will always love you because of Rlyan." Teran told Randy

"I know your heart belongs to Johnny. I will always love you as well. I can't make you as happy as John does. I know your where heart has been taken for quite some time. Be happy. John you hurt her and I will hurt you." Randy told her

"Don't worry about that man. I will treat her right and love her always." John told his best friend. "You my dear need to sleep."

"Why don't you two crash in the guest room and stay here." Randy said and smiled at his two best friends.

Randy laid in bed that night and smiled he knew all was right in his world. His best friends were back together and he was moving on with his life. The next morning Teran was up before Randy and John and walked down and started to make breakfast and fixed a pot of coffee and heard the shower start upstairs and knew one of the two were up. It wasn't long till Randy walked down and smiled at Teran and saw that she had started the coffee.

"You don't have to cook we could go out for breakfast. But waking up John might be a dangerous game." Randy said

"I want to Randy. Thank you." Teran said with a smile. "When do you leave to start the movie?"

"In two and half weeks. Are going back out on the road with John?" Randy asked

"I might we didn't talk last night. I was so drained and finally got some sleep. Why?" Teran asked

"I was going to ask you anyways if you would come by the house and check on it get my mail and all. But if you will be on the road I can ask mom and dad. I am getting something that needs to be looked after today." Randy told her. "Sleep my ass."

"Oh what is that?" Teran asked "We slept last night. I am not cleared yet."

"I am getting a puppy and was hoping you would come and check on him and let him out and all." Randy said "I know you aren't cleared honey its only been two and half weeks."

"I can do that. I am not going back to work for a while. I am taking a leave of absence and heal. I would love to do that. Want John and I to go with you?" Teran asked "What kind?"

"A shih tzu. Why don't you two come and maybe you can get yourself a puppy, you have always wanted one." Randy said "Good morning sleepy head." as John walked into the kitchen.

John walked into the kitchen and just flipped Randy off and kissed Teran on the forehead and then poured himself a cup of coffee. "hm better. Puppy?"

"Yeah I am getting one today and asked Teran if she was going out on the road with you and if she wasn't if she could get my mail and take the puppy out and check on my place." Randy said "Also I want you two to go with me."

"We can do that man. Although I would like to take a hot shower and get cleaned up." John said "We talked and I think that right now as much as I would love to have Teran on the road with me but she is still healing and I think till she is cleared we will keep her home and not on the go so much."

"I do as well. I agree. I am healing from surgery just fine. Its been two an half weeks." Teran said and leaned into John.

After all three were cleaned up they headed towards the pet store. John knew that Teran had wanted a puppy and since she was going to be home more he thought it would keep her happy and not slip into depression. Randy pulled into the pet store and climbed out while John helped Teran out and they walked in. John wrapped an arm around Teran's shoulders and they looked around.

"Hi welcome can I help you three find anything?" Brad asked

"Yes I am looking for a shih tzu in brown and white." Randy said

"We are looking for the same thing." Teran said

"Same colors?" Brad asked making sure he heard right.

"That is right." John said

"I have what you are looking for both are 8 weeks old males brother in fact. Why don't you three go in here and I will bring the puppies to you." Brad said and showed them a little play room and they walked in to wait.

Teran smiled up at John who brushed a kiss across her forehead and held her close. Randy smiled at his two best friends and knew all was right with them and between the three of them as well. It was a few minutes later that Brad walked into the room with the two puppies and handed one to Teran and the other to Randy. Torrance just smiled at the puppy and knew that he was the one she needed. Randy's heart just melted and sat down on the floor with the puppy and noticed that when he sat him down he laid down on the floor then just pounced onto Randy's lap. Brad couldn't help but laugh.

Teran with John's help sat down and placed her puppy on the floor and the first thing was he started to chew on Torrance's hand. "Ow you little stinker you have sharp teeth like a Viper."

Randy couldn't help but laugh. "Nice name. This one is a predator gee watch." he scooted the puppy away and he just pounced on him again. "Predator"

"They are both playful matter of fact sometimes we have to separate them at night so they go to sleep. Both are well bred. I know the breeders and respect them both. I have papers here and both are very healthy. We have had them wormed and shots done as well." Brad said as he couldn't help laugh again. "I will let you three play let me know what you think."

"I don't have to let you know what I think I want this puppy." Randy said

"We don't have to think either we want this little one as well." John said and smiled at Teran who was now cuddling with the puppy.

"Okay I will start on the paperwork. Both puppies are $600 and we also have kennels and collars and leashes. Why don't you look around and I will have them cleaned up and you take them home." Brad said Teran handed over the puppy to Brad as did Randy as he stood up. John and Randy helped Teran up.

"So I take it you are naming the little guy "Predator?" John asked

"It fits him." Randy said and John nodded his head in agreement "Teran are you naming the puppy "Viper" ?"

"I am his teeth are sharp but he is so cute." Teran said and both boys laughed at her. John just held her close and whispered that it was the perfect name and she just leaned into him.

As Brad was working up the papers, and the puppies were getting cleaned up and the three did the shopping and soon they had everything for their own puppies. As the morning passed the three were now on the way back to Randy's house and let the puppies play outside while they had lunch. Randy knew that Teran still had her key and knew that everything would be okay.

"Teran you okay?" John asked

"Getting worn down." Torrance said and smiled up at John as he was standing behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

"How about we head home and you can try to rest some." John said. Teran just nodded her head in agreement and she stood up with John's help and called for Viper to come here and both puppies came running. John bent down and picked up the puppy while Randy picked up Predator and then hugged Teran and told John if they felt up to it supper tomorrow night.

John helped Teran out and they headed for home. John was going to stay at Teran's condo for the night and help her pack up the things she wanted and they had talked and were going to rent out her condo.

Over the next few weeks Teran and John finally got her moved into John's house and Viper was adjusting to his house with the stairs and he was already pretty much house broken. Randy had finally gotten used to the puppy finally sleeping in the bed with him. Randy had gotten Predator house broken and he was a pretty good puppy but he liked to chew on things and Randy had so far lost his keys to him, a few shirts that he had left on the ground and a few socks and underwear as well.

Randy was getting ready to go off and film his movie and knew that Predator would be lonely and after talking it over with John and Teran they decided that it would be best if they would keep the puppy for Randy. While Randy was filming things between John and Teran were slowly getting heated again. John was even more in love with Teran and she him. John had popped the question and they were getting married in the next 2 months waiting on Randy to come back home as he was John's best man and Mackenzie Knight was Teran's maid of honor.

Four Days Before The Wedding of Teran and John

Mackenzie and Teran were out shopping picking up the last few things for the wedding as Teran pretty much had it planned they were getting married in their backyard just a small family affair a few of the roster were coming and Vince was giving Teran away as her dad had died a few years before.

"Teran how is Randy?" Mackenzie asked as she had always had a crush on him. Mackenzie is another doctor in the same practice that Teran was in and was also good friends with Kelsey and she had lost a close friend who was also like a sister to her.

"Good. I just talk to him last night. He is flying in tomorrow they have finished the movie and he done." Teran said "John is thankful the he is done filming and still able to be his best man on Saturday."

"That is good. I wonder if he has grown his hair back out?" Mackenzie asked

"He had to for the movie. He always kept it fairly short. You would have loved it when he was wrestling and he was bald. I hope he keeps it this time. Crap I have to pick him up tomorrow and I can't I am picking up my dress tomorrow. Can you please pick him up?" Teran asked

"Sure. Not a problem. How are you and Johnny doing?" Mackenzie asked

"Good, just got the okay from Dr Jones to resume trying for a baby. Between you and Dr Jones you two wanted my body to heal completely from losing the baby. Thank goodness John has been so understanding." Teran said

"That is always good. I have a small confession to make Teran." Mackenzie said

"Oh what is that?" Teran asked

"Randy and I have been seeing each other. Please don't tell John yet." Mackenzie said

"And we are pretty serious too. I am already head over heels in love with him and he feels the same way. When he was home two weeks ago we finally confessed out love for each other."

"That is awesome. I wondered why he was so happy." Teran said "I am so happy for you both."

"Thanks. I told Randy I couldn't keep it from you much longer. He finally asked me to go out to supper one night and we just went from there. I am gong with him for the premiere of his movie." Mackenzie said

"That will be nice. How was Randy last night?" Teran asked knowing that tomorrow was a hard day for everyone as it was a year and half since Kelsey and Keyton were laid to rest.

"He is okay upset but okay. When we talked this morning he was telling me that he was doing everything he could to stay positive and so far everything was going okay. I think that tomorrow will always be hard day for everyone." Mackenzie said

"That is very true. I miss Kelsey and think about her alot as I know you do as well." Teran said

"Very true. Are we about done shopping. I bought Randy some new sheets and would like to put them on the bed and clean the house. We have also talked about moving in together as well." Mackenzie said

"That is wonderful. How do you like Predator?" Teran asked "Yes we are done shopping. I am out on my feet. I will just go over with you and help."

"Okay that would be nice. We haven't had much time for anything lately." Mackenzie said "That little puppy is so cute, he just loves to cuddle."

As the girls headed towards Randy's house and Teran let Predator out and the girls started to clean and soon had it cleaned up. Mackenzie had stripped the sheets off and washed them and put the new ones on as she had washed them the night before. Mackenzie was getting ready to leave when her phone rang and she couldn't help but smile when it was Randy.

"Hey you." Mackenzie said when she answered the phone

"Hey yourself. Where are you at? I tried your house but nothing." Randy said as he loaded his things into the cab and he was headed to the airport.

"At your house just got done with cleaning it and Teran helped. Predator had fun playing while we cleaned." Mackenzie said

"You didn't need to do that babe. I could have done that when I get home." Randy said

"I wanted to. I miss you so much. Oh I am picking you up as Teran is picking up her dress." Mackenzie said

"Actually I am headed to the airport now. I am headed home, why don't you pick me up my flight lands at 9pm." Randy said "I miss you too babe."

"Hmm. I can do that. Predator stop licking me." Mackenzie said

"Has he been good? I hope that I don't have more torn up shirts." Randy said with a laugh.

"He has been fine. I kept him for a few nights and he has been over at Teran's and he hasn't chewed up much. I think he did that to lash out at you for being gone so much babe. Oh you know your keys that you lost a few weeks ago?" Mackenzie asked

"Yeah babe why?" Randy asked

"I found them when I was picking up today. Predator had hid them in the kitchen under the island." Mackenzie said

"I swear that dog likes to keep things hidden, he couldn't find his bone two weeks ago when I was home. He cuddles up bind my knees at night and he licks my leg." Randy told Mackenzie. "Listen I just got checked in and I need to board my flight. I love you and I will see you soon."

"I love you too can't wait to see you." Mackenzie said as she found the puppy who was laying on the couch sound asleep and picked him up and placed him in his kennel and locked up the house and set the alarm and headed to the airport. It was nearly 45 minutes later that Randy's plane was landing and she couldn't wait to see Randy. It was a few minutes later when Randy was walking off the plane and smiled at Mackenzie who he thought looked sexy.

"Hey sweetie." Randy said as he wrapped her up in a hug then pressed a kiss to her forehead then her lips.

"Hmm. Hey yourself. I have missed you." Mackenzie said as Randy grabbed his luggage.

"I have missed you as well. Stay with me tonight." Randy said as they were walking out of the airport with his luggage. "Mackenzie I have a question for you."

"What is it Randy?" Mackenzie asked as she looked over at Randy who had a huge smile on his face.

"We have talked a few times about living together and also getting married. I love you very much and I would love it if you would move in with me?" Randy asked

"Yes we have talked about it honey. I would love to move in with you. I love you too." Mackenzie answered then leaned up to kiss him on the lips which he tenderly kissed her.

"Hm How about a late supper. Here you can drive." Mackenzie said as she handed Randy her car keys and he helped her into the front seat then loaded his bags.

"We can pick something up I am hungry for something but not food." Randy said and smiled at Mackenzie who just laughed.

It wasn't long and the couple were now at Randy's house and he quickly ate his supper as they had stopped off at Taco Bell and then Randy threw his trash away and helped Mackenzie stand up and led her up to the bedroom where he gently took her over and they made love through out the night finally wrapped up in each other's arms and their love for each other. The next morning came quick and they were both up as Predator was whining about wanting out.

"I don't want to move babe." Randy moaned

"I will let him out and start the coffee." Mackenzie said

"Hm okay babe. I love you." Randy said as he slowly sat up in bed.

"I love you too. Get some sleep. I will be back up after I deal with Predator." Mackenzie said to Randy and kissed him on the lips and slipped on shirt. "Come on Predator lets go outside."

Mackenzie walked downstairs and the puppy followed her down and she let him out while she fixed the coffee and saw that her cell phone was ringing and she smiled when she saw it was Teran.

"Hey you." Mackenzie answered

"I need to see you right away babe. My dress is a little tight, I can wear it but um a little tight." Teran said

"Sure meet ya in the office in 30 minutes. I will check you over completely. Have John come over the guys could go on a run or work out." Mackenzie told Teran.

"Thanks you are a gem. Wait Randy is home?" Teran asked

"Yeah he came home last night. I just let Predator out." Mackenzie said while she felt arms go around her. "See ya soon."

"Okay tell Randy I said hi." Teran said and they hung up.

"Everything okay babe?" Randy asked

"Yeah I have to go to the office for a bit Teran isnt' feeling the best and wants me to take a look at her. Sorry babe." Mackenzie said

"It's okay. I will have John over and we can talk for a bit and catch up." Randy said and pressed a quick kiss to Mackenzie's lips."Go make sure Teran is okay."

"Thanks babe we will come back here when are done." Mackenzie said

Mackenzie just pulled up to the office at the same time Teran did and they walked into the office together. Most of the staff was shocked to see the two as they both had the next three weeks off due to personal time and getting ready for the wedding then Teran was off on her honeymoon for two and Mackenzie was taking time as she was headed to the premiere with Randy for his movie.

"Okay sweetie what is wrong?" Mackeznie asked as they were now locked in Teran's office.

"I think I might be pregnant. I have gained some weight. I lost it all after the baby was taken by section." Teran said

"Okay honey. Its been six months lets take a look, you and John have been intimate with each other and see what is going on. Here is a gown just have it open in front and cover with a sheet and I will have the nurse draw blood and just do a complete check honey." Mackenzie said

"Thank you so much." Teran said

It wasn't long and Mackenzie told Teran she could redress and she would check on her labs. Teran just sat down on her couch and leaned into it as she wasn't feeling the best and hoped nothing was really wrong. Mackenzie walked back in and handed Teran her blood work.

"I can't be, we have been so careful." Teran said when she saw the results stating she was pregnant.

"Well babe, we can do a quick sono to see how far you are. I bet only a few weeks." Mackenzie said "Lay back and we can go from there."

Teran got up and laid back while Mackenzie started the sono and sure enough she was only five weeks pregnant. Mackenzie cleaned off Teran's stomach and smiled a her best friend.

"Thanks for taking a look at me. John and I are headed to St Lucia for our honeymoon all inclusive and we have our own private beach and pool. We can't wait." Teran said.

"That is nice. John was telling me of it the other day. You are most welcome and you are cleared to travel. Just take your blood pressure every morning and at night." Mackenzie said "Oh I have some news for you."

"Please tell me and I wont tell John." Teran said as the girls were walking out of the doctor's office.

"Randy asked me last night to move in with him and I said yes. By the time you get back from your honeymoon I will be all moved in." Mackenzie said

"That is wonderful I am so happy for you two. How am I going to tell John that we are pregnant?" Teran asked

"I would hand him the sono picture and say hi daddy." Mackenzie said "Are you going to tell Randy?"

"I think that would be a good idea to tell John that way." Teran said "Yes I have to tell Randy. Hopefully he wont be upset by the news."

"I don't think he will be hon, he will be happy." Mackenzie said "See ya in a few at Randy's."

John had been over at Randy's house for quite sometime when the girls finally pulled into the drive. Both Randy and John were thankful that they had gotten home before the girls had arrived. Randy had called John and asked him to come over right away as he needed help with something. As soon as John arrived they took off for the mall and Randy was picking out the engagement ring for Mackenzie and John was happy for them.

Teran and Mackenzie walked into the house and heard the boys outside with the dogs and walked back to join them. Teran on the way home had gone by Quik Trip and grabbed drinks for everyone and she was now sitting on John's lap while Randy had pulled Mackenzie to him.

"Hey honey are you feeling better?" John asked as Teran snuggled into him.

"I am babe." Teran said

"What is going on Teran?" Randy asked

"A lot." Teran stated and reached for her purse and pulled out the sono picture and handed it to John "Hi Daddy."

"Daddy?" John asked

"Yes babe. I am 5 weeks pregnant with our son or daughter." Teran said with a smile on her face.

John looked up at Teran and brought her face to his so he could kiss is soon to be wife. "I am excited and happy. I love you baby." as he placed a hand on her lower stomach.

Randy just smiled at the couple and he was happy for them. "While we are celebrating good news. Teran I am happy for you and John. Mackenzie baby I love you. You my dear have brought out a passion in me I thought I had lost when Kelsey and Keyton died, then you also help me after Teran and I lost the baby. I thank you for that. You are my life, my world and I don't want to lose a day without you by my side. Will you please do the honor and become Mrs Randal Orton and marry me?" as he pulled a black velvet box from his jeans and opened it.

"Randy I love you too. You have shown me what love is and I love you for it. No I wont marry you and become Mrs Randal Orton. I will marry you and become Dr Mackenzie Orton." Mackenzie said to Randy and smiled when he slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful."

"Smartass, I would have expected that to come out of Teran not you. I love you babe." Randy said before kissing her on the lips.

"Let me see the ring." Teran said as she stood up and Mackenzie stood to show off her ring. Randy stood and hugged Teran and pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. John stood up and hugged Mackenzie as he was happy for the couple. Randy smiled at his best friend.

"I am so happy for you Johnny you will make a great daddy." Randy said before hugging John. "Please take care of them and treasure them always. Teran if you need anything let me know Mackenzie and I would be more than happy to help."

"Thanks Randy. I am so happy for the two of you." Teran said.

The four spent the day together and by the time supper rolled around both girls were worn out and the four parted ways. Mackenzie wanted to talk to Randy about something and didn't want to do it when Teran and John were here.

"Babe you okay?" Randy asked as they picked up the kitchen.

"I am okay I have something to share with you though." Mackenzie said as Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"What might that be honey?" Randy asked

"You know how I have been feeling off a bit here lately?" Mackenzie asked

"Yes and I keep getting onto you about not going to the doctor." Randy said as he started to rub her back.

"I went to the doctor and I found something out." Mackenzie said and turned in Randy's arms so she was facing him. "I'm 10 weeks pregnant with our first baby."

"Really? Oh baby that is wonderful. How are you feeling?" Randy asked before kissing her on the lips.

"I feel pretty good today. Not nauseated now but I am doing okay. I love you baby." she told him

"I love you too honey. How about tomorrow we go to the courthouse and just get married. Is that okay?" Randy asked

"That is fine by me honey. I have never wanted a huge wedding. How about we ask John and Teran to go with us and then out to supper?" Mackenzie asked

"I will text John in a few and see if that works for him." Randy said

"Okay I am going to get into the tub and try to relax a bit. Join me if you want." Mackenzie told Randy and kissed him on the cheek then headed upstairs.

Randy watched as she walked up to their bedroom and pulled his phone out and called John. When Randy asked John if they would stand up with them John's answer was yes they would be honored and they completely understood. Randy thanked John and headed up to join his soon to be wife but his phone rang and it was his mom. Randy told her what all was going on and she was so happy for them as was Bob who knew that Randy had finally found peace and had moved on from all that had taken place in the last two years.

The next morning came quick and soon the four were standing in front of the judge and getting married. After being pronounced husband and wife they shared their first kiss as married couple then the four headed out for some light shopping and then supper.

It was the day of John and Teran's wedding. Everyone was excited for the couple. Teran looked beautiful in her dress as she walked down to John on Vince's arm. Soon they finally joined together in marriage and together and they were happy that this moment was just standing still. John thought Teran looked sexy in her wedding dress and he was smiling as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. As the two headed out on their honeymoon Randy and Mackenzie were in the process of finding a new house. They had searched everywhere and finally found the right one that was next door to John and Teran's and after buying it they able to move in right away.

Randy was up and decided to fix breakfast in bed for Mackenzie and surprise her. While Randy was fixing breakfast Predator was whining that he wanted to go outside. Randy opened the sliding glass door and let the puppy out. Randy smiled as he watched the puppy play outside and he knew before long that his son or daughter would be playing outside with him and Mackenzie and the puppy as well.

Randy stepped back into the kitchen and started to get the eggs out and broke nine eggs open and started to whip them together when his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number and thought about not answering it.

"Hello?" Randy answered

"Randy it's Ryan from down the street can I drop by and talk to you?" he asked

"Sure I'm up. I will start coffee." Randy said

"Okay I am on my way." Ryan said and they hung up.

Mackenzie was upstairs and waking up she could smell the coffee and eggs that were almost done and got up and quickly got dressed when she heard the doorbell ring. After she pulled her hair back she walked down to the kitchen where she saw Ryan and Randy sitting at the counter.

"Everything okay Randy? Hi Ryan." Mackenzie said

"Hi Mackenzie. Randy I hoped I never had to tell you this but something happened last night and Misty is no longer in prison." Ryan said

"What do you mean she isn't in prison?" Randy asked with a confused look on his face. "You told me that she would never get out."

"Randy calm down please don't get all worked up." Mackenzie said as Randy stood up and brought her close to him.

"They are looking into how she got out. There might be a slip in the records, how she broke out and where she would go." Ryan said "I personally think that she will come back after you Randy and Teran, even you Mackenzie. I remember you all stating that she never liked you Mackenzie or Teran as they were the ones who introduced Kelsey to Randy."

"She told me quite often that she hated me. I don't want to live in fear that she will come after me. I have to protect myself and the baby." Mackenzie said as she laid her head against Randy's chest as he wrapped his arms around his wife and just held her close.

Randy just stood there hoping that this was all a dream. Trying to calm down Mackenzie and keep her calm as this stress was the last thing she needed. Randy needed to call John and thankfully they just arrived home from their honeymoon two days ago. Randy just send a text to John to get his ass over to the old house and bring Teran with. It was nearly 10 minutes later that they were now walking in the front door. Teran had set Viper down and they all watched as he ran to find Predator to play.

"What is going on that you had to drag us out of bed?" John asked "Hey Ryan."

"Bad news. Misty is out of jail." Randy said "I wont let anything happen babe. You and the baby are safe." Mackenzie just leaned into Randy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Teran just stood there and all the memories from her being shoved down the stairs came flooding back quickly. Tears started to fall down her cheeks she was scared plain and simple. John saw the look on her face and wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. "Shh baby I wont let anything happen, calm down honey." Teran wrapped her arms around John's waist and just cried. "Randy where can she rest?"

"She can crash in our room. Mackenzie hon why don't you two head up and relax. While we try to figure something out." Randy said

"Okay honey. Come on Teran lets go up and calm down and relax." Mackenzie said as she hugged Teran close as they walked up together.

"How in the blue hell and I to protect my wife and baby Ryan?" Randy asked

"Do you have some paper Randy?" Ryan asked Randy looked at him confused and then understood what he was getting at. Randy walked into his office and grabbed a few pieces of blank computer paper and a few pens and handed them to Ryan.

'Do you two have a place to go that is out of the country? Don't want to talk as she could have bugged the house last time she was here and we don't want her to find you at all.' Ryan then he moved the paper to Randy and John.

Randy looked up at John and knew what he was thinking. 'We can headed somewhere soon as in two hours and leave. Then pick up new phones.' Randy

'Vince will let us use the jet and we can hide out there. do we just leave and not take anything and just go in what we have and get new clothes?' John

'Yes, I can take the puppies till it is safe again. make sure you have meds and things like that or get a new doctor to write the scripts for you that way you aren't in town for long. Write the plan on paper to the girls and don't talk about it out loud or tell anyone just yet. Do the same with your parents randy show them this and its taken care of. I will hunt her down. I have a feeling she will either be here or trying to find Teran. make sure the girls are safe. call your boss from the airport phone and explain and head out.' Ryan ' Oh text me with your new numbers please.'

Randy headed up with John and both woke the girls up and showed them the paper and they both agreed and soon after they headed out. Stopping by Randy's parents he showed them what the plan was and both of his parents understood. John called Vince from the airport and he told the four that they were staying at his house with him and Linda that things would be okay. It as nearly five hours later that they were arriving at Vince's house. Linda had set up two of the guest rooms that were next to each other and smiled at the girls who were both wiped out. Randy told the girls to go and rest that they were now safe and could talk. It wasn't long and both were sound asleep. Randy and John wanted to crash out as well but needed to talk to Vince first.

Vince's Office

"Are the girls settled in now?" Vince asked

"Teran fell asleep right away thanks again Vince." John said

"Mackenzie didn't last long either. She didn't sleep the whole fight. Yes thanks Vince." Randy said

"You four are welcome here as long as you need to be. I want those two girls to be safe. I am also giving the two of you time paid off. John don't worry about anything, you too Randy." Vince said "You are most welcome. Now where are those puppies I have heard so much about?"

"With Ryan in St Louis. I would like to know why this happened. Misty was in a max security jail." Randy said

"Knowing her she paid or knew someone on the inside." John said "Probably had sex to get her way." Randy nodded his head in agreement. Misty knew how to get her way and always flaunt her body around. Randy stood up and thanked Vince again and walked to his room where Mackenzie was resting. After stripping down to his boxers he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his wife and fell asleep. John didn't last much longer than Randy and walked into his bedroom and smiled at Teran and laid down next to his wife after stripping down he wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on the baby and drifted off to sleep.

Both Mackenzie and Teran slept for a better part of the day. Teran was waking up and smiled when she rolled over and saw that John was sound asleep beside her. Teran placed a soft kiss to his forehead and he barely woke up and snuggled in closer to his wife and held her to him. "Babe I have to get up for a bit my back is killing me." Teran said quietly

"Hmm I love you babe." John said and let go of her and watched as she got of bed and walk into the bathroom. It was a few minutes later that Teran was joining him back in bed.

"Johnny what are we going to do? I don't feel safe but with you. Misty how in the hell did she get out?" Teran asked as she laid back down and snuggled into John.

"My first thing is to keep you safe babe. That is why we are here at Vince's and we can't let anyone know. We are also getting us new numbers and clothes as well. Babe I can't risk you getting hurt you or our baby." John said "We can ask Steph about doctors for you and Mackenzie. I want you to try to relax your body."

"John I know you will keep me safe. I am just worried that this will destroy Randy all over again." Teran said

"Honey I don't think that this will destroy him at all. I think what he has Mackenzie and together they can get through anything. Just like us babe." John said "I love you and our baby."

"We love you too Johnny." Teran said and yawned and snuggled into John even more and drifted back off to sleep.

Randy was waking up and smiled down at Mackenzie and held her close. Randy hadn't much slept at all and knew it would show sooner or later, but he was concerned about not only Mackenzie and their baby but Teran and John and the baby they were having. Randy eased himself up and walked into the bathroom and after taking a quick shower and got redressed then walked out of the room. Randy grabbed his lighter and cigarettes and slipped on his shoes and a shirt and pressed a kiss to Mackenzie's forehead and walked outside. Onto the patio what he didn't realize he wasn't alone.

"Good Morning Randy."

Randy turned around and saw that Stephanie was on the patio talking with her husband Hunter.

"Morning. I don't know if it is good or not." Randy said and sat down with the couple. Stephanie looked at her husband and after hugging Randy she walked in and left the two boys to talk. Randy looked at Hunter one of his long time friends. "Is it okay if I smoke?"

"That is fine. How are you holding up?" Hunter asked and watched Randy light up a cigarette "Although I thought you quit?"

"I did at one point when Kels was pregnant then when Teran was. I need to quit again as Mackenzie is pregnant. I am really stressed out. I want to know why Misty is out of jail and after my family all over again. I don't want to lose my wife, son or daughter and I don't want that for John either." Randy said

"I can understand that. I know that Steph is on top of it trying to find what information is there and what all happened. So far we have no answers, once we know you will know. Randy this isn't easy and there is no answer. Just know that Vince has opened up his home for the four of you and you can stay here as long as you need." Hunter told him and Randy felt some hands on his shoulder.

"Randy Hunter is right. Linda and I want you to know that the four of you are welcome here anytime and for as long as you need to be and keep those girls safe and my soon to be grandkids as well." Vince told Randy

"Grandkids dad you have six so far." Stephanie said as she stepped by outside

"Well I am claiming them because I care about the four of you and the little ones as well." Vince said as he stood up and walked back inside and was greeted by John.

John sat down and smiled at his best friend who had always been like a brother to him. There were a few things that needed to be done today and that was getting new phones for all of them and then finding a good doctor for the girls. Both Teran and Mackenzie needed to be seen to make sure they were doing okay and that the babies weren't stressed out.

While they were outside talking Stephanie was in her dad's office on the phone with the police at the prison where Misty was at.

"You are telling me that she worked and was released on compassion and saying that she was sorry for what she did?" Stephanie asked

"That is what the paperworks states in front of me Mrs McMahon" Warden Rodgers told herd "I don't know how that is possible as she wasn't remorseful at all even during her therapy sessions I tend to set in on them quite often and she was never sorry she was proud of what she did."

"Is it possible that there was help from the inside?" Stephanie asked while writing everything down that was told to her.

"I am looking into that. I know she has made friends here and we are interviewing them as we speak. I will allow you to sit in on those if you would like." Warden Rodgers stated

"I may do that. That is if I can get away. I have two very upset people make that a whole family that is upset she is out. Is there a possiblity that her family is behind this as well?" Stephanie asked

"That is what I am looking into as well she always had visitors mainly her brother and sister." Warden said

"That is impossible she didn't have as sister, only a brother and they didn't get along very well." Stephanie said

"I am looking into again Mrs McMahon. Can I reach you at the number you called from?" Warden asked

"Yes you can I am calling from my cell phone as I travel a great deal." Stephanie said "I thank you for your time."

"Not a problem. I know she is a danger to herself and others." Warden stated "We are trying our hardest to find her and get her back in lock up."

"Please see that it happens quickly." Stephanie said and they said their good byes and hung up. Stephanie shook her head and was upset by the phone call. Misty was a honest person when she was always around Stephanie and she was always polite and they got along pretty well. There were a few times that Stephanie worried about. Right after Randy met Kelsey and then when he and Teran were together as well. Now she was worried about all four. Stephanie loved both Teran and Mackenzie and wanted them safe and they were both like sisters to her. Stephanie sat back in her chair and put her head in her hands when the office door opened. Hunter saw his wife and walked over to her and started to rub her back.

"Hunter this is so messed up. I don't know where to start to tell Randy or John. I know both are worried about the girls. I am as well." Stephanie said

"I know honey. We have to be honest with them. I will promise you this she will pay, she will be found soon, we will do all that we can. I love you and you know those boys will do anything to protect the girls. Now I think that we need to take the four shopping as they have nothing here. I also think that we need to do more for them than just getting them here. I don't think it would be a wise thing for them to use their credit cards or let anyone else know where they are." Hunter said

"I agree, we can give buy them what they need. Although I know Orton has good taste in clothing as do the girls. I gave Teran when she passed me in the hall before I called the prison the name of my doctor." Stephanie said

"Ah yes Orton does have good taste in clothes, we can take the boys to the Affliction store here and its on the house as they sponser the WWE. I also think they started their maternity line as well." Hunter said.

As the afternoon passed Hunter took both Randy and John shopping for clothes and phones as well, while they were shopping Stephanie took the girls out and shopping as well, they were able to get what they needed for now and then met put up with Randy and John as they both had doctor appointments. Thankfully Mackenzie and Teran were doing great as were the babies and were told to try to destress and relax as much as possbile.

As the weeks passed both Mackenzie and Teran were glowing in their pregnancies and so far the both pregnancies were very smooth. Teran was sitting outside enjoying the air when she felt some strong hands on her shoulders. Teran leaned back and she smiled when Randy was standing behind her. "Have a seat. Where is Mackenzie?"

"Out shopping with your husband for your birthday and Hunter. You doing okay honey?" Randy asked as he sat down beside her.

"I wont lie to you Randy its hard right how. It's been a tough year. Now that Misty is on the loose and we don't know how in the hell she got out, we don't know where she is nothing and I am well I can't sleep Randy. I want to but I can't." Teran said while tears started to bathe her cheeks.

"Come here honey. It's okay." Randy said while he held Teran close and started to rub her back trying to comfort her. "I know its hard honey. John will do everything in his power to protect you and the baby as will I not only with you and Mackenzie, I know John will do the same."

"I need to lay down." Teran said quietly.

"Let me help you up. I will let John know you are going to lay down. You are right it has been a tough year. What doesn't kill us will make us stronger." Randy said as he led Teran up to her room. "Why don't you change and get comfy and I will lay down with you and rub your back hon."

**_JC Teran is going to lay down she isn't feeling good. I will lay down with her till you get her she is upset. RKO_**

**What is wrong with Teran? Worried about her she isn't sleeping. Rub her back for me pls Mack is doing great. Is her head pounding? JC**

**_She is nodding her head yes that it does hurt. I will call the doctor and see if she can come here. RKO_**

**Sounds good we will be headed home soon. Just tell her to relax her body and that I love her. JC**

**_Not a prob she is laying down now. Tell Mack I love her and will see ya soon the doctor is on the way. RKO_**

**We need to pick up a few things for supper and then home. Hunter is trying his hardest to find the perfect gift for Steph. Be home soon. JC Oh Mack says take care of Teran.**

**_Will do. RKO_**

Randy head the doorbell ring and heard Stephanie talking with the doctor and soon she was walking into Teran's room. "Hi Teran how are you feeling?" Dr Staton asked

"Like shit." Teran said "My head is pounding."

"Well let me check you over and I can give you something for pain." Dr Staton. It was a few minutes later that Dr Staton was pleased with what she heard and was able to give Teran something for the pain that was safe for the baby but would knock her out and be able to get rid of the migraine. By the time Dr Staton was leaving John and Mackenzie were just arriving home.

"How is she?" John asked the doctor.

"She is fine John, just in some pain from her migraine, but she is fine, the baby is doing great. Call me later if the pain doesn't go away I can come give her some more pain meds. Just lay down with her and rub her back and just keep her company." Dr Staton said

"That can be done. Thank you again." John said

As the doctor left John walked up to joined join his wife in bed after changing into shorts he laid down and held Teran to him. Teran felt the bed shift and rolled to face John and laid her head on his chest and they both let sleep claim them. Mackenzie headed to change clothes and Randy just followed her and held her close.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked as held her close and placed a hand on their baby and was kicked right away.

"Good for now. John was helpful as was Hunter. Randy I am worried that they will never find Misty." Mackenzie said as she laid her head against Randy's shoulder.

"I now honey, its the same feeling we all have, we can't let her control us. I am trying my hardest I am not sleeping much and I am constantly worried about you and Teran and the babies." Randy said as they heard the doorbell ring. Then heard Hunter bitching and moaning about answering it.

Hunter didn't want to move as Stephanie was finally crashed against his shoulder and he had to lift her up and lay her down as he stood up and walked to the door and answered it. When he opened the door he was sad that he did.

"Hi Hunter, is Vince home?" she asked

"He is around kinda busy right now what can I help you with Misty?" Hunter asked with a raised voice which woke up Stephanie and she knew to call the police. "Why don't you come in and I will see if he will see you." Misty walked into the house and Hunter showed her to the office and told her to have a seat. Hunter stepped outside the room and sent a text to both Randy and John to keep their doors locked. It wasn't long and the police arrived and Stephanie showed them into the house where the office was and they walked in and arrested Misty again. Randy didn't listen to Hunter and walked down to confront her.

"I see I found you Randy." Misty said

"Yes you did. I need to talk with you and I know someone else would like to know as well." Randy said. "Hunter will you go and get John and Teran please. Mack as well." Hunter nodded his head and knew that Randy was getting at. It was a few minutes later when he returned with the others. Teran didn't want to talk to her but knew she would never be able to put the past behind her until she asked why.

The officers kept their hands on Misty and sat her down per Randy's request and Randy sat down on the coffee table right infront of her. "Misty this is really hard on me to bring this all up again but I have to know why you killed my wife and unborn son and then my son with Teran as well. I know she wants to know as well."

"Yes Misty I have to know as well, you killed my son and its been a long time trying to heal. I have to as I am getting ready as you can see to have a baby with my husband." Teran said

"You both want to know the truth?" Misty asked

"Yes we do." Randy answered

"The reason I killed Kelsey is because she was too perfect and I hated her with a passion, she took you away from me. Kelsey took my life, my true love, and what I wanted with you a family. I hated that. Teran the reason I took your baby from you is because you did the same thing, you took Randy. The both of you were involved and it killed me. Hell I should have pushed you harded to kill you as well." Misty said "No one likes a little Miss Perfect."

Teran who had sat down on the couch walked over to where Misty was sitting and just slapped her hard across the face tears streaming down her eyes. "You took my son away from me. I hope to god you never have that happen to you. I will never get to know him and neither will Randy. Don't contact me, nothing. I hate you. I never thought I would hate anyone but that changed the moment I lost my son." John walked over to her and held her close as she cried. Randy couldn't stand it and just shook his head at Misty.

"So Randy who is Miss Perfect now?" Misty asked

"That you don't need to know. I hope that you leave me alone, you took my life from me, my son, actually both of my sons. Now I am looking forward to having a baby with my wife. I never thought you would do anything that would hurt me and you did in more ways than one." Randy said as he felt hands on his shoulder and smiled up at Mackenzie.

It was a few minutes later that Misty was being taken away again. Thankfully she had been caught and they ended it and were able to head home. John had walked Teran up and laid down with her so she could rest while Randy just sat there and Mackenzie just wrapped her arms around him the best she could. "It's over Randy." Mackenzie said

"Yes it is. I now found my closure that I never thought I would find. I love you babe and our baby." Randy said

"We love you too Randy." she answered.

It was a few days later when the four returned to St Louis and to their homes. Vince gave both Randy and John the rest of the year off so they could be at home with their wives and their little ones. Mackenzie was doing wonderfully in the pregnancy and they couldn't wait to welcome their little girl into the world. John and Teran were having a little girl as well and they couldn't wait. The boys had painted the nurseries and had everything set up for the arrivals.

Teran was at the office working on some charts when there was a knock on her office door. After calling for who ever it was to come in she couldn't help but smile when Mackenzie walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey you, why are you here?" Teran asked

"I thought I would see how you are feeling, and maybe lunch." Mackenzie said with a smile

"We can do that. I am feeling pretty good. Just going over some charts so I can hand over all my cases on Monday since it is my last day for awhile. When do you go on leave?" Teran asked as she placed a hand on the baby.

"I leave on Monday as well. I just got done with my cases as well. I think that Dr Northwind will be a little overwhelmed." Mackenzie said as she placed a hand on the baby. "Did you and John ever figure out a name for your little one?"

"We did. Faith Kelsey Cena. I asked Randy if it was okay to use Kelsey and he was fine with it. What about you?" Teran asked

"We are naming her Taylor Faith Orton." she answered with a smile.

"That is a very beautiful name Mackenzie." Teran told her best friend. "Lets head out. I will meet ya at AppleBee's how is that?"

"Sounds good. We can walk out together. Randy wants me to come home and spend the afternoon with him." Mackenzie said "I still can't believe that we are 32 and 34 weeks pregnant."

"That is understandable. I would love to spend the afternoon with John as well. But I have two patients to see this afternoon as well." Teran said "I know but I have to say it feels good to feel this far into the pregnancy."

As the girls headed out for lunch they followed each other. Since the whole thing with Misty they were usually careful, and usually talked to the boys three or four times a day. After the girls had lunch Mackenzie headed home while Teran headed back to the office. Once she was out of the car someone came up behind her and hit her from behind on the back of the head carefully not to hurt her or the baby.

As the day passed John was getting worried as Teran never made it home from the office, he talked to her when she was on the way back to the office from eating lunch with Mackenzie. John called the office and he talked to one of the nurses but she said that she would check and get back to John but she never called. John walked next door and talked to both Randy and Mackenzie but neither of them have seen or talked to her since lunch. Randy made the call to Ryan who got into the car and headed towards the house. The only thing Ryan could tell them is that she was never back in jail, since he wasn't on that case he was not told of her going back to jail.

"Ryan what can we do? This isn't like my wife to stay gone. I am worried about her." John said while placing his head in hands. Randy sat down by John and hugged his best friend. Mackenzie was beside herself and resting.

"John let me call the prison and find out what is going on. Did she have good connection with her brother?" Ryan asked

"She was close to him, I know when he got married she felt that she was her sister. Her name is Christi." Randy stated

Ryan nodded his head and stepped out to call his friend that worked at the prison to see what he could find out. While Ryan was on the phone, Teran was starting to wake up and groaned out in pain. She was sitting up in a chair and wasn't comfortable and she was also tied to a

chair.

"I see you are waking up. Looks like I can have my fun with you now." Misty said

"What do you want with me? I didn't do anything to you." Teran said

"You dear that is what you think, but you did, see you took Randy away from me in more one ways than one. See you introduced Kelsey, then it was you and now Mackenzie. I should have taken care of you when I had the chance Teran." Misty stated then slapped her hard across the face. "Hey Chad you can have your fun now."

Chad looked at Teran with hungry eyes and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips and started to fondle her breast roughly. He quickly untied her and stood her up and then undressed her and threw her on the bed. Teran tried to cover up the best she could. There was nothing she could to fight him off as he knocked her out again as he had his way with her. While all this was going on Ryan was just getting off the phone with the Warden from the prison where Misty had been at.

Ryan walked back into the living room and sat down. "I don't have good news. She was never back in jail. I don't know how she wasn't. I do know she was transported back here. I can do some checking to see if she was ever brought back to the prison."

"Then who in the blue hell has my wife?" John asked as tears started to stream down his face. "We are 32 weeks pregnant for fucks sake and I don't have my wife with me."

Randy could tell that John was about to drive his fist through the wall, then again he knew how John felt, he just prayed that Teran was okay and nothing was wrong. It wasn't long and Bob and Elaine were walking through the door with Torrance behind them. "Randy where is John?"

"In the backyard about to lose it. Why what is wrong?" Randy asked

"Everything. I just saw Misty she is in your old house, where it all took place. Kevin is there now with a medic at my house to be on the safe side. I saw Teran she looked like she was out of it. I know she saw me. I could see blood on the side of her face, she was looking out of the window." Torrance stated. Ryan heard this and took off and called for the police to come but no lights and in unmarked cars.

"John." Randy said as he walked outside

"What is it. Viper come here buddy." John said as he walked into the house and the puppy ran in and went sliding across the hardwood floor barking up a storm with Predator behind doing the same thing and they crashed into the chairs by the front door.

"Torrance just saw Teran, she wasn't looking great but she saw her. Misty took her to my old house, I have a feeling things have gone one that we don't want o know about. Ryan has taken off we need to go." Mom will you stay here with Mackenzie she isn't feeling good. Tell her I will call her after a bit."

Elaine shooed the boys out of the house Torrance was out behind them. While everyone was enroute to Randy's old house, Chad was having more fun with Teran while forcing himself on her again, this time more rough. Teran was fighting back and finally kicked him off of her. Teran quickly got dressed right when Misty walked by the door, she didn't even think about it and snuck out behind her and grabbed Misty from behind and just snapped her neck she heard the breaking of the bones and knew she killed her. Teran ran out of the house then collapsed on the ground crying. John arrived at the same time and jumped out of the car and ran to her.

"Teran baby." John said as he laid on the ground next to her holding her close, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm okay Johnny, Ryan she is in the house not moving, I snapped her neck after she was coming after me again. I had to save my life and the baby's. John my water broke." Teran said while tears streamed down her face.

"Shh babe, let the medics get you loaded, I will call Dr Northwind and he will meet us at the hospital, we have to have a section anyways." John said "I love you baby you and our daughter."

"We love you too Johnny." Teran said and closed her eyes thankful it was all over.

It wasn't long and they were now in the hospital, Dr Northwind had checked Teran over and since her water had broken they did the section right away and soon they were hearing the cries of their daughter. John walked over to where she was being checked over and cleaned up while Teran was getting cleaned up and he couldn't help but smiled down at his daughter. The nurse took John's hand and put it on his daughter's chest.

"Shh baby girl daddy is here." John said quietly and she calmed down right away. The nurse wrapped her and handed her to John and he walked over and sat down by Teran and showed her the baby. "She is perfect. Tiny but perfect."

"Teran dear we will be taking you back to your room, everything went nice and smooth. Dr Anthony will look the baby over and make sure there are no problems and she should be able to room with you tonight." Dr Northwind stated "Teran I am giving you some strong pain meds and they will knock you out so you can rest."

Teran just nodded her head in agreement as the nurse took a picture of John holding the baby next to Teran and after the baby was taken to the nursery as Teran was taken to her room. John pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips and whispered I love you. Teran was happy to be safe now. John walked out to the waiting room which was full of family.

"We have a sweet baby girl. Faith Kesley Cena weighed 5lbs and 14oz and 18 inches long. Doing okay." John said as he handed his phone to Elaine and then she passed it around. "Ryan will she be charged for anything?"

"Not at all. Given the case, the police and DA know it was all self defence. I'm glad that she and the baby are safe. Congrats daddy. If there is anything else I will come by to see you guys in a few days." Ryan said

John sat down next to Mackenzie who hugged him. "Everything will be okay. I'm happy she is safe as well as your daughter."

"Thanks Mackenzie. I know she would love to see the two of you." John said

"Well how is this. Randy and I will go and grab her overnight bag and her pillows and from there we will also pick up supper and eat up here with you both." Mackenzie said

"Sounds like a plan. Elaine you can come on back with me if you want. This is so hard as my parents have been gone for a few years." John said

"John we would be honored to have Faith call us Grandma and Papa." Bob said "The three of you have always been a big part of our lives and always will be. You are a son to us just as much as Randy and Nathan are."

"Bob is right John both you and Teran are family as well as Faith. We can't wait to welcome Taylor into the the world and have her call us Grandma and Papa as well. Mackenzie you are just like a daughter we love you both so much." Elaine told them then hugged Mackenzie who had tears streaming down her face, John did as well.

Randy and Mackenzie stopped by John's and grabbed Teran her bags and pillows then headed to the local chinese place and soon were walking back into Teran's hospital room and both were happy to see her holding their daughter. After being able to hold the baby and eating supper they headed for home. While walking out to their car Mackenzie started to cramp some and after telling Randy and talking to the doctor on call, they were shocked to find out they were in labor. Mackenzie smiled at Randy who walked out of the door and into Teran's room and told them what was going on. It was nearly three hours later they were holding their daughter in their arms. Taylor Faith was perfect tiny but perfect.

The last few years hadn't been the best for Randy or Teran but things changed and were finally looking up for both of them. Randy and Mackenzie were very happy and after Taylor was born they felt like their family was complete for the time being. Teran and John after Faith was born were very happy and and thought that their family was complete for the time being as well. Both Taylor and Faith were very healthy and happy, neither Randy or John have returned to the ring and don't have plans to anytime soon.


End file.
